Naruto and His Problem
by Trigger Happy Bitch
Summary: Naruto finds out that something is wrong with him. He decides to go and see the doctor only to find out it's his former lover. Problems arise and breakups are made. What is our poor knuckledheaded blonde to do? OCCness, yaoi, and my poor attempt of humor.


Okay…after looking this over I was seriously what the fuck-ing!! So many freaking grammar mistakes, nothing was described enough. I serious was screaming and banging my head on the wall because I submitted this…this…this _crap_! But now hopefully it's better than the last time. Key word being _hopefully_…lol. On with the dumb one-shot!! Hope you like. XD

'_Thought'_

'_**Kyuubi speaking'**_

* * *

"Ahhhhhh…NARUTO!" Kiba screamed as he came on his and Naruto's stomach. Naruto let out a silent scream and fell on to Kiba's sweaty body and kissed his neck tenderly.

"That was amazing blondie." Kiba panted ruffling blonde spikes.

"Yeah it was." Naruto said solemnly, rolling off of the other male.

"What's up Naruto?" Kiba asked as he stroked the blonde's hair.

"Nothing Kiba. I have to go, I'll call you later." The Uzumaki said getting up and dressed quickly.

"O-okay." Kiba stammered a little taken back by his lover's sudden aloofness. Naruto kissed him on the forehead and walked out the door. He walked home silently through the night. His hands were stuffed in his pockets and eyes trained on the pavement.

* * *

'_Damn it, it happened again or I should say it didn't happen again. Argh!! I didn't cum again. That's the third time this month. Why the flippin' hell is this happening?! Maybe I should go see the old hag.'_ Naruto thought as he unlocked his door. He threw his keys on the small table and checked his answering machine. The only message was from his foster father, Iruka. Naruto sighed and walked into his bedroom. He flopped on the plush bed not even listening to the message even though he had a sneaking feeling that he should've but right now he was just too damn tired to care.

"I'll call dad tomorrow. Maybe I can tell him about my little problem. After all I do need someone to talk to. I'll sleep on it." Naruto whispered into the night air as he drifted off to sleep. The next morning came a bit too quickly for a certain blonde. And his wake up call wasn't that pleasant either.

"NARUTO GET UP!" Iruka yelled into the tanned ear. All he heard from the blonde was the same snoring he heard when he walked in. Naruto rolled over, cuddled against his body length pillow, and snored even louder. The chocolate haired male stomped out of the blonde's room, went into the kitchen and got a bucket full of _ice_ cold water. He marched right back into Naruto's room and dumped the whole bucket on the sleeping knucklehead who refused to wake up.

"WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR PROBLEM?!" Naruto yelled gasping for air as he jumped out of bed, nearly falling on his ass.

"I don't know who you think you're talking to mister, but you better watch your tone." Iruka chided putting the bucket down glaring at his son. Naruto's eyes widen hysterically as he tried to gather himself.

"I'm sorry, I wasn't expecting you dad." The blue-eyed fox said grabbing a towel from the bathroom.

"I left you a message _telling_ you that Kakashi and I were coming by today. Did you forget to check your messages again?" Iruka scolded putting his hands on his hips.

"Speaking of Kakashi, where is he?" Naruto said changing the subject quickly he didn't want his father to find out that he hadn't listen to the messages. The last time he didn't listen to his messages, was the one time Iruka kicked his ass for being late to the wedding rehearsal dinner. Naruto shivered at the mere memory. That night his father had given him a black eye and a few well placed cuts and bruises. The bad part about it was that he had been too busy with Kiba to pay attention to the machine and that later got him another black eye.

"Late…as usual. What's on your mind Naru? You're not acting like yourself." Iruka stated gently going into mother hen mode. He was eyeing the skittish acting blonde. Never in his life had he seen Naruto act this way.

"Are you sure Kakashi is going to be late?" Naruto asked looking all around Iruka for his other father figure.

"Yes, he's talking to Jiriya. You know every time we come, Kakashi has to talk to the perverted author about the next book." The scared man replied. When he saw no perverted masked man behind Iruka he breathed a sigh of relief.

"Right…um…dad, have you ever had the problem of not being able to…um… release?" Naruto said quietly rolling his hands looking for the right word. A blush of embarrassment crossing his whiskered cheeks. His crystalline eyes looked every where except at the man in front of him.

"Release? What do you mean?" Iruka asked baffled.

"You know cum, ejaculate?" Naruto blushed harder.

'_I can't believe I'm actually asking my father about this!! I'm going to die form embarrassment.' _Naruto thought. By now he wanted to crawl under a rock and die.

"Oh…OH…THAT…um…well no. Kakashi always made sure I came before he moved on." Iruka said his eyes widening slightly in realization.

"Oh Kami I didn't need to hear that. Dad I didn't ask you all that!" Naruto yelled. "I'm going to go see the doctor and see what's up." The blonde replied horrified. '_Great I just had the worst visual of my dad and Kakashi having sex. I think I'm going to be sick.'_ "If Kakashi gets here before I get back please don't do anything on my bed." Naruto said as he got into the shower. Iruka blushed at the implication and went out into the living room.

Naruto was out in no less than 20 minutes. He was just towel drying his spikes when he heard the door. While he was in the bathroom Kakashi had shown up and him and Iruka were now making out on Naruto's couch. The Uzumaki walked into the living room and nearly passed out. He hung his head low and groaned. This was exactly what he was talking about when Kakashi got here!

"WILL YOU TWO GET A ROOM?!" Naruto grumped. The silver haired scarecrow waved his hand at him and broke away from his lover. The man beneath him sat there panting with his eyes half lidded, glazed with lust.

"Well Naru-chan you have a great idea there. We'll use _your_ room." Kakashi said and dragged the brunette passed Naruto and into his bedroom and locked the door.

"NOT MY DAMN ROOM! KAKASHI, GET THE HELL OUT…NOW!" Naruto yelled. He pounded on the white painted door. Even knowing it would be futile he still did it. He was too mad to even notice that damn pet name Kakashi had called him.

"Too bad kid I can't hear you over Iruka." Kakashi yelled more like laughed through the door.

"Good fucking…I'm leaving." The blonde pouted '_Note to self: burn sheets and pillows._ -hears Iruka moan-_ On second thought make it my bed.'_ Naruto mentally groaned. The blonde stomped out of his apartment after grabbing his keys and locking the door.

* * *

He walked to his doctor's office, since it was only down the street and it was a beautiful day out. Naruto blew off some steam also. Glaring at a few innocent pedestrians and punching random trees, he felt much better. He stalked into the receptionist area and saw that his best friend and doctors assistant was back from her trip to Europe.

"Hey Shizune, when did you get back?" The blonde asked walking to the desk giving her a quick hug over the wooden counter.

"Hey. I got in about three days ago. So what are you here for? Your usual check up? Or did you eat too much ramen again and have a clog in the wrong place?" Shizune laughed.

"Very funny Shizune. No it's something possibly worse. Is Tsunade-baa-chan here?" Naruto asked a bit nervous.

"Nope, not today…buuuuut there is an exceptional doctor here in her place, until she gets back. Would you like me to schedule an appointment for you, or would you like to see him now?" The black haired girl asked. She said scanning the planner to see what appointments the doctor had.

"It's a…_him_?!" Naruto exclaimed. His mouth ran off before his brain could catch up.

"Yeah, they couldn't find anyone else. Is that a problem?" Shizune asked concerned but a small smile crossed her face. It was funny to see the blonde flustered.

"No, can I go see _him_ now?"Naruto said tasting the word on his tongue as if he never used it before.

'_It's actually my preference to see a guy anyway but a complete stranger for this problem. It's too embarrassing. But at least it's someone that has a dick too. So maybe he has a better idea of what's happening._' The blonde thought as he stared at the black haired woman behind the desk. Shizune could see it in Naruto's eyes that he was thinking it over. And she couldn't help the smile that was already plastered on her face grow into a large grin.

"Of course you can see him now, as you can tell the place is completely _dead_ today. No pun intended. You can go right on in to his office, down the hall third door to the left." Shizune instructed. Her slender finger pointing the way.

"Thanks Shizune." Naruto responded and disappeared down the hall behind the door that Shizune had pointed out. His hand lingered on the door knob, still debating on whether to go in or not. But then he remembered how he hadn't cum the last few times he had been with Kiba so he immediately pushed his fears aside and pushed the door open. Damnit he liked to cum and he wanted to find out why he wasn't!

The blonde looked around the plain office at the various degrees and plaques the doctor had plastered on his so called temporary wall. Oddly enough Naruto didn't notice the name on the plaques; actually he paid the name no mind. He was just too amazed by how many the doctor had. Shortly after Naruto walked in the new doctor walked in.

The doctor appeared to be the same age as Naruto, 22, give or take a year or two. He had raven hair that was spiked in the back that looked close to a ducks ass. And he was slightly taller. Naruto couldn't see his face for he had a manila folder to it when he walked in.

"Okay, let's get over with this and fast." The raven said. The voice sounded so familiar to Naruto but he couldn't place it. All he knew was that the silkiness sent pleasant shivers down his back. Great he could not afford to get hard now.

"I'm with you there." The blonde said already dreading the visit. It took him awhile to answer but he did at least.

"Okay, so what seems to be the problem?" He asked.

"Well…umm…you see…" Naruto stammered. Tanned hands pointed around trying to describe what was wrong with his hands instead of his words.

"Well spit it out already, dobe!" The doctor almost yelled it was more like an aggravated sigh.

"SASUKE?! What the hell are you doing here? You're the doctor?! When in the hell did you become a doctor?! How the hell did you get all these bloody degrees so quickly?" Naruto yelled. His blue eyes bulged out of his head not believing this little happenstance.

"You didn't know it was me when I walked in. You're really are an idiot. When I came back I asked Tsunade if she could teach me medicine and how to be a doctor. But I was studying medicine before I came back." Sasuke said like it was no big deal.

"Oh hell no. I'm not going to be telling _you_ of all people what the matter with my dick is. And that I can't…" Naruto threw his hands over his mouth realizing what he just said. He cursed his big mouth for just spewing out all that in front of _him_!!

"Did you just say you had a problem with your dick?" Sasuke said trying to stifle a laugh.

"SHUT UP, TEME! I'm not going to tell you anything! This appointment is over!" Naruto fumed. He got up and stomped his way toward the door. The raven caught Naruto by the wrist without moving from his spot.

"Look, I know as well as you do no one else will treat you. Well that is if you want to wait for Tsunade to get back which won't be for a while if at all today. Now calm down and tell me what the matter is. Plus if there is anything wrong with you manhood then you would be more comfortable with someone who knows you and that area rather than a complete stranger." Sasuke said calmly. A light blush went across Naruto's face. How the hell did the bastard always find a way to crawl under his skin like that?

"Let me go, teme. I'll stay as long as you don't laugh. And as long as you tell me what's wrong. After that I'm gone. Got it?! " Naruto said as he snatched his hand out of Sasuke's grasp.

"Thank you. You're still stubborn as always." Sasuke smirked.

"I'm not staying here because of you; I'm staying to find out what's wrong with me. Oh, mi dios que joda... el nervio de este asno. ¡Que alguien me dispare ahora por favor! **1**" Naruto grumbled as he sat on the hard bed. The smirk on Sasuke's face disappeared and he got down to business.

"Can you repeat what you just said in a language I can understand?" The Uchiha sighed.

"How about hell no. If you want to learn what it means then learn Spanish." Naruto snapped. Sasuke had half the mind to reach out and strangle the idiot but refrained from doing so. This was his job anyway. So he had to keep it professional.

"Alright dobe, tell me what the problem is then, since you don't want to share what you said." Naruto blushed and mumbled something quietly. "Speak up Naruto, I can't hear you." The Uchiha said cupping his ear.

"…I… Ican'tcum." Naruto said quickly and looked away. The Uchiha heir 'hmm'-ed and scribbled something on the clipboard he was holding.

"Okay, I need you to undress and put these on." Sasuke said handing Naruto a paper dress that exposes everything. The blonde's gaze snapped between the flimsy thing and Sasuke in disbelief. Like hell he was putting that _thing_ on.

"You've got to be kidding me. I'm not putting those…that on." Naruto refused. He crossed his arms over his chest.

"You act like it's nothing I haven't seen before. And you act like you have a choice. Put it on and I'll be back in 10 minutes." Sasuke replied with no room for argument and walked out the door. He was used to the dobe's tantrums and it was nothing he couldn't handle.

'_I don't know why they give you these damn things. All they do is either rip the minute you put them on or are too damn short to cover much of anything. It's degrading and they should be banned. Ya know this is probably the reason so many people become doctors. This little flimsy dresses are the perfect tool any pervert could use. Oh like that creepy silver haired dude with the glasses. Class A pervert material right there.'_ Naruto grumped glaring at the paper dress hoping it would combust into flames.

'_**Stop complaining and put the damn thing on. You know you wanna.' **_Kyuubi taunted with a very suggestive glint in the red eyes.

'_Kyuubi, where the hell have you been!? Why can't you fix this little problem we have!?'_

'_**Not we just you. I'm not going to use up my power to fix every little problem or scratch your body has.' **_

'_Why you evil sick twisted demented fox. What do you mean just me? You live in my body don't you, ya freeloading pervert.'_

'_**It's too complicated for you, kit.'**_

'_Okay… hey what's that supposed to mean?!'_

'_**Oh nothing, now get dressed or rather in your case undressed.'**_

'_You damn perverted fox.' _

Naruto quickly undressed and put on the flimsy paper dress. While he was pacing the room he kept trying to pull the thing down to cover his stuff. Three minutes later Sasuke walked back in with the things he would need. Which, to Naruto, looked like there wasn't much.

"Good you're dressed. Now sit down and open your legs." Sasuke said sitting in the rolling chair. He was acting as of nothing was wrong. Whereas Naruto looked like he was about to have a conniption.

"YOU WANT ME TO DO WHAT?! Nope ain't happenin', I rather have my nuts cut off. Than have you touch them again!!" Naruto squeaked as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"Look you might have to. Now do what I say and: Open. Your. Legs." Sasuke commanded enunciating each word. Naruto huffed and did what he was told.

"Have you had any other symptoms? Such as high blood pressure, any signs of diabetes?" Sasuke asked.

"No, nothing out of the ordinary…-gasp- what the hell are you doing?!" Naruto half yelled half groaned. Sasuke's hand was rolling Naruto's balls around in his hand.

"Looking for swelling, dobe. How long have you had this problem?" Sasuke said still fondling.

"Ah-a-bou-about a month." Naruto said trying to suppress a moan.

'_**I told you, you wanted to put that dress on. But I didn't know that it would have this type of effect on you kit. Having your ex-lover touch you like that again must feel great.'**_

'_SHUT UP YOU PERVERSE OLD FOX!'_

"Hmm." Sasuke said removing his hand. Naruto let out a sigh of relief when Sasuke finally took his hand away.

"I see you haven't changed much. ¡Juro que aniquilaré su trasero!** 2**" Naruto said.

"Uh-huh. Okay well everything seems to be okay. If you feel any dizziness or sudden fainting than give me a call. You have no symptoms of what I originally thought. Nothing major, but if this problem still occurs come and see me. But other than that you can go. Come and see me in two weeks for a follow up." Sasuke said.

"Thank you, Kami." Naruto said. He jumped off the hard bed and nearly slipped. If Sasuke hadn't caught him he would have been in the emergency room.

"T-thanks teme." Naruto said as a blush crept over his cheeks. His eyes were locked with the endless onyx orbs of the Uchiha. The same eyes that haunted his dreams every time he closed his eyes.

"Clumsy as usual…dobe." Sasuke said low. The raven looked into the bright blue eyes of his former lover. Missing the spark of life they always had.

'_This was the reason I came back. I couldn't stand a life without the one person who didn't turn his back on me. Yet I betrayed him and left without a word or an explanation why I left.' _Sasuke thought bitterly at his own stupidity.

"Naruto…I'm sorry... I left." He whispered before he captured the blonde's lips. The blonde sat there wide-eyed and shocked as Sasuke kissed him for the first time in four years.

'_**Hey snap kit out of it.'**_

'_What should I do Kyuubi?'_ Naruto panicked. God only knows that he wanted to give in and kiss the raven back. But a very slim part of him, the rational part, wanted to push the bastard away.

'_**I don't know it's up to you and your feelings not me.'**_ Kyuubi replied, sensing Naruto's inner turmoil.

'_But… I don't know how I feel about it Kyu.'_

'_**It's your call, not mine. You're on your own with this one. Unless you want me to take over and kill the Uchiha brat.' **_A very unwelcoming malicious smile graced Kyuubi's features. And that alone caused Naruto to shudder.

'_That's not necessary. I'll handle it.'_ The blonde reluctantly replied.

'_**I thought you'd see it my way.'**_ The fox grunted a little peeved that he hadn't gotten the chance to kill the Uchiha brat. But that didn't stop him from plotting.

Naruto mentally sighed and was bought back to reality by Sasuke's hand gently fondling his nuts once again. He had to will away the growing erection.

"Get off, teme." Naruto said muffled. He pushed Sasuke back and walked over to his clothes. He didn't notice the surprised look etched into the pale face as he walked back to his clothes.

"Naruto…" Sasuke said shocked. The kitsune quickly got dressed and headed for the door. He didn't want to be here another minute with the raven.

"Sasuke you left, you left town, the country, your friends and you left…me. How are we supposed to just pick up where we left off so abruptly? How am I supposed to forgive you so easily? Do you realize how much pain you caused everyone? Every night after you left Sakura cried her eyes out hanging on to false hope that you would come back. No one around the village would even speak you name after about six months to a year after you left. Now you return out of the blue and expect to have everything the way it used to be. I don't think so Uchiha." Naruto said in an icy tone. His hands were fisted at his side and blood was dripping down his fingers. Sasuke sat there speechless. A pregnant silence took over the room for a good minute.

"I see you have nothing to say…good. It's my turn to be the one to leave and never look back to the past." Naruto sighed heavily and walked out the door.

Sasuke sat in his plain temporary office and replayed the words Naruto had said to him over and over in his mind. The shock was still present in his heart but his face was set in the stony cold glare it was always in.

'_I guess 'my dobe' has changed. Seeing everything here everyone has changed and become more suspicious of new and old comers. Did I really cause all of this?'_ Sasuke wondered as he walked out his office.

* * *

'_**Damn kit you're evil.'**_

'_No I'm not. You're the evil one. It's just something I picked up from you.'_

'_**No I just like to play a lot, that's my definition of evil. What happened back there?'**_

'_I dunno, I just snapped after I had that chat with you. Everything is starting to spin out of control.'_

'_**Yeah it is but its going to be okay kit. We've been through worse. We'll just tough it out and work through it slowly like we always do. We have no other way to go than up.'**_

'_Yeah but I have a feeling this is going to be worse than anything we've faced. Okay, Kyu, we need to head home and burn all of my furniture.'_

'_**Why?'**_

'_What were you doing this morning?' _

'_**Sleeping… is that a problem. Will you explain please?' **_

'_Dad and Kakashi came to visit today and before I even left they were at it on my bed. Only heaven knows what else they were on. Happy now?' _

'_**THAT WAS WAY MORE THAN I NEEDED TO KNOW!! Now I'm going to have nightmares. Thanks a lot kit.'**_

'_You asked and you're welcome for the nightmares, as long as you don't give them to me.'_

'_**Now there's an idea.'**_

'_I can still hear you. You better not or I won't let you out and let you see Itachi or Sai.'_

'_**Alright, alright!! I'll be good. I promise! Just don't do that, please anything but that!' **_

'_Thought you'd see it _my_ way.'_

'_**See, you are evil, ya damn brat.'**_

Naruto mentally stuck out his tongue at Kyuubi and continued to walk home. He kept thinking about Sasuke being back in town and what he should do. Right now was not the best of times for the asshole to come back. No, now Naruto just felt vulnerable and weak. He walked into his apartment to see Kakashi and Iruka on his bed sleep in all their naked glory. Naruto quickly shielded his eyes from the sight before he had to gouge them out with a wooden spoon.

'_**Damn how long were they at it?'**_

'_I don't know and I really don't care.'_ Naruto looked at the clock on the wall and sighed he had to be to work in two hours. He was gone since 10 a.m. and it was now 1 p.m. He walked into his room without looking at his bed and got his work clothes out and went into the bathroom to get ready.

He decided to head to work early so he could get his mind off of certain things more likely a certain person. Work seemed to always get things off his mind. The people were friendly or well…drunk so he got a kick out of them.

He got dressed in red tight leather (Not skin tight he can still move.) shorts and a red leather vest that showed off his toned stomach. He had on a platinum colored belt. Not like he needed it but it matched. His neck was adorned a silver chain. On the top part of his left ear was a small fox earring.

He grabbed his keys and walked out the door and headed to work. How come it seemed that all of his favorite places seemed to be within walking distance from his house? Not that he mind it just was funny to realize that.

* * *

Naruto worked in a little bar 5 blocks away from his house. It was owned by one of his closest friends, Shikamaru. He worked as the bartender and security guard just incase a fight broke out. But that was un-likely to happen because the place just had a welcoming feeling like you were at home. So barely anyone got drunk enough to cause a fight. Naruto stalked into the bar and went straight to Shikamaru's office. He knocked on his door and waited for him. The blonde heard a loud thud followed by a soft grunt before the door opened, revealing a disheveled looking Shika.

"Hey, Naruto you're early." Shikamaru said as he opened the door enough so Naruto only saw him.

"Yeah I know. I needed to do something to get my mind off of Sasuke." Naruto replied knowing full well what was going on behind closed doors.

"I knew I forgot to tell you something." Shikamaru said lazily leaning against the door.

"YOU KNEW!" Naruto screamed. The brunette winced at the sudden outburst even though he was anticipating it, it still hurt his ears.

"Yeah, me and like the whole town knew. No one wanted to tell you because of your relationship with him and the way it ended. That's why everyone seemed to shy away from you more than usual. People are so troublesome." Shikamaru yawned. Naruto's eye twitched. How in the hell could Shikamaru be acting like it was everyday conversation? This was a good piece of information that would've been useful about…oh five hours ago!!

"Thanks for the great news." The blonde said sarcastically. No matter how much it pissed him off he wouldn't lose his temper over something like this. Well not on Shika maybe on Sasuke but right now he was currently trying to avoid his ass.

"Well we don't open for another hour so find something to occupy your mind. And don't over flood the toilets again!" Shikamaru warned as he waved him off.

"Shika we're not done yet get your ass back in here." Temari yelled.

"Okay I'm gonna leave you two alone." Naruto said despondently and walked behind the bar. Shikamaru closed the door and went back to his lover.

Naruto grabbed a new bottle of tequila and poured himself a double shot. After the morning he had he needed some hard liquor. What's better than a double of _Jose __Cuervo__ Black Medallion?_ The blonde hummed in appreciation as the liquid burned down his mainly inexperienced throat. A low cough ripped was ripped from him but that didn't stop Naruto from taking another shot. He was too busy enjoying himself to care.

'_**Geeze kit when did you start drinking? Even on New Years at Tsunade's you never drank more than one glass of champagne.'**_

'_Every since the bastard came back to town.'_ Naruto slurred.

'_**You only seen him **__**once**__** and he pushed you to drinking already! Are you really over him? Cause from my point of view it seems like you're trying to drink him out of your life.'**_

'_OF COURSE I AM! If I wasn't I wouldn't be with anyone else. I already have another person who cares about me.'_

'_**He might care about you but do you care about him in the same way or is he just a fuck buddy to you?'**_

'_What the hell is that supposed to mean Kyu?!'_ He couldn't believe he was hearing this from the perverted fox! Since when did he care who Naruto fucked or loved…mainly fucked?!

'_**It means that you still have feelings for the son of a bitch that broke your heart. Now you're using others around you to forget him and what he did to you. Even now he's pushed you to drinking after only one visit! Have you ever realized that you never kept a relationship past 4 months? Come on kit, face it you still love the brat.'**_ The fox demon stated calmly. His voice didn't raise but Naruto could hear the restraint in it.

'_I hate you right now, because you're right, but that doesn't mean I'm going to go crawling back to him on my hands and feet. He was the one that left…so he has to come to me. You got that.'_ The blonde buried his face in his hands, feeling a slight headache coming on.

'_**Good 'cause that would say that you forgive him and that he can leave again and you still would come back to him every time he did something stupid like that. And I highly doubt that you want to seem that easy to him or anyone else for that matter.' **_

"Naruto, snap out of it." Shikamaru snapped shaking Naruto's shoulder. The blonde stirred and lifted his head to look at his boss.

"Huh, what happened?" The Kyuubi-container groaned. Okay now his head hurt like hell.

"You fell asleep. By the looks of it you are drunk. How many have you had?" Shikamaru replied taking in his appearance. Naruto's spikes looked messier than normal and his speech seemed a bit slurred and had less zealous to them.

"I think only three. I'm not that much of a drinker ya know." The blonde winced, everything sounded so damn loud. He wanted to go to sleep and skip work but since he was here he can't leave.

"Apparently. Well I need you to sober up and quick. We open in 15 minutes." The lazy male said and left.

'_That means I need to throw up. But I don't know whether the good thing is that I didn't eat or was it a bad thing.'_ Just as Naruto thought that he began to feel his liquor come up the way it went down and rushed off to the bathroom. So maybe not eating anything before he drank was a bad thing. The taste of already swallowed alcohol combined with stomach acid was not a good taste or feeling. Naruto hurled again in the toilet, just from reminiscing about the taste that lingered on his tongue.

* * *

That night the bar was normal, the usual drunks and the usual fights over the same old thing. Nothing seemed or looked out of the ordinary. That was the good thing because even after puking up his guts, Naruto still felt like shit. Thank God almighty for the ususal's.

"Don't you two ever fight over anything else? Ya'll sound like a broke record." The blonde laughed as he put down another drink in front of his regulars. The busty blonde female and the white haired male looked at him.

"Nope, that what makes us the power couple!!" Jiriya said pumping his fist in the air lamely. Tsunade looked at him and cracked him over the head.

"Who said we're a couple?" She said as she finished another bottle of sake. This is what Jiriya does to her.

"Well you did last night, remember?" Jiriya winked at her. A vain seemed to pop out of the blonde's forehead.

"YOU PERVERTED OLD MAN!" Tsunade blushed and hit him again except a lot harder than before.

"OWWW OWWW OWWWW, what was that for?!" The perverted author yelled holding his abused head. Why did that seem harder than usual?

"You and your perverted-ness. Now shut up and drink." Tsunade ordered pointing toward his sake cup.

"Yes ma'am." Jiriya said and downed his cup obediently.

"Now that's what you call whipped." Naruto laughed to Tsunade.

"You know it." Tsunade winked. Jiriya rolled his eyes and mumbled something under his breath.

"What was that pervy sage?" Naruto smiled, loving the way his uncle cringed and shot a glare toward Naruto. Tsunade raised an eyebrow.

"Yes please do share." She said eerily sweet.

"It was nothing." He responded gulping the clear liquid that was in his cup. Naruto and Tsunade laughed.

"YO, BARKEEP I need a screwdriver over here." A man yelled waving toward his table.

"Comin' right up." The blonde yelled back. He left the two stooges and made the man his drink. He walked over to the table where the man was sitting at and gave him his screwdriver. There was a little nagging voice in the back of his mind saying give him the drink and go. No small talk nothing just leave! And with Naruto's luck that little voice was right.

"Here ya go." The blonde said as pleasantly as he could. He handed the drink to the man and turned to leave but there were fingers still playing with his. The guy grabbed his drink and ran his finger tips over Naruto's hand.

"Such soft hands. How 'bout you come back to my place and show me and my buddies how soft they can really be." The gray haired guy asked. A disgusted look flashed in blue eyes before being replaced with a look of indifference.

"Yeah…not interested in the least." Naruto said looking the man over. The man had gray hair and dull gray eyes. He wore a business suit with the jacket open and tie undone. He wasn't much of a looker just some one trying to get laid.

"Oh really, well you're coming with me whether you like it or not." The guy said as he grabbed Naruto's arm and pulling him toward his chest. The blonde struggled in the hold. He would've hit him if he could but then Shikamaru would get in trouble for his actions.

"Hey layoff, he's taken." A silky voice said from behind the guy. The guy let go of Naruto and spun around to face the man who had the balls to interfere with his fun.

"And who the hell are you?" The man sneered. Dark eyes narrowed.

"His boyfriend." Sasuke responded. The raven then simply hit one of the pressure points in his neck and knocked him out. The man had growled something out but it was too slurred to understand it.

"_Ex_-boyfriend, remember." Naruto growled at Sasuke as he walked back to the bar. He looked at his watch and saw it was time to close up. The blonde had never been so happy to close up. He dragged the guy out of the bar and sat him near his car before he _slapped_ him to his senses and sauntered back in the bar. He was off the clock so to him it didn't matter. Tsunade had to carry Jiriya out of the bar and drive him home. That was the last time she ever let him drink that much. Sasuke was currently sitting at the bar waiting for Naruto to return.

"So sorry but we're closed, if you want anything try the bar 2 blocks from here." The pissed off blonde said finishing up his cleaning duties. It was awhile before Naruto actually took notice of the raven who was watching him like a hawk.

"The only thing I want to do is talk. If you give me the chance." Sasuke stated calmly not at all phased by the cold shoulder.

"Let me think about it… no!" Naruto ground out. Sasuke sighed and got up. Something told him that Naruto wasn't going to let him talk to him. Hell he wouldn't want to talk to himself after what he done.

"Well you leave me no choice, Naruto." The youngest Uchiha said and walked out. Naruto gaped at the door Sasuke had just walked out of.

'_What the hell does that mean 'I leave him no choice'?'_ The blonde grumbled throwing the rag down on to the floor.

'_**How the hell am I supposed know? He's your ex so you should know his cynical mind better than anybody.'**_

'_I wasn't really talking to you, but thanks.'_

'_**Well thanks for the rude shut down, kit. I'm going to go sob in the corner now.'**_

'_Kyu, you know I didn't mean it like that. I'm just stressed right now, sorry.'_

_**-Sobbing in the corner- **_The blonde rolled his eyes. Really, the fox was overreacting and it was annoying.

'_Ya big baby.' _Naruto locked the door to the bar and walked home. Shikamaru often left it to him to lock up so it was no big deal. He found that Kakashi and Iruka had left to go back home and saw a note. This time he read it before he could get in trouble again. It said that they would be back soon and to burn his bed. The last part must've been from Iruka. Kakashi was never that nice, unless Naruto was ill. Even then he was never that much nicer. A sigh was heard from the blonde.

"Just as I predicted, tomorrow I'll go bed hunting. Tonight I'll risk the couch." Naruto mumbled. That night he slept on the couch…well actually he didn't sleep, he just looked off into space thinking about what Sasuke said to him. The words unnerved him to no end. What did his ex have planned? The next morning he went to look for a new bed and Kiba. Even though he was dog tired, he was still able to pull off that he had a good nights sleep.

* * *

He found Kiba at his apartment packing his things. Now this shocked Naruto. Kiba hadn't told him anything about leaving. What was going on? Why was the dog-lover leaving in the first place? Was it because of him? Or even Sasuke? Maybe both?

"Hey Kiba. Where are you going?" Naruto asked walking into the door, trying to hide the shock from his voice.

"Hey Naru, I'm moving. I wanted to tell you that two days ago but you left so fast I didn't get to tell you and you never called. I'm sorry you had to find out like this." Kiba said biting the inside of his cheek.

"I-it's okay. I wanted to talk to you too. It was just that so much was happening. I really wanted to call you." Naruto said.

"Let me guess you wanted to tell me it's over right?" The dog-lover said looking at the floor. He was trying to hide the pain from his friend.

"How did you know?" The blonde asked shocked, even more so than he already was.

"Come on Naru, it's written all over your face. Besides it's almost the four month marker you have on _all_ your relationships, and Sasuke's back in town. What other reasons are there for you breaking up with me. I was expecting it anyway." The tattooed male said. A stray tear ran down Kiba's cheek. Naruto walked over to him and hugged him tightly. He had never meant to hurt Kiba this much. Shit he never meant to hurt anyone this much. Maybe this was his way of wanting everyone to feel like him when Sasuke left. A feeling of shame and guilt washed over the blonde.

"I'm sorry Kiba. I didn't want to hurt you." Naruto said into the brown hair. He rested his head on Kiba's shoulder. The brunette wrapped his arms around the blonde's waist.

"I know, Naru. You never want to hurt anyone. That's what I loved about you." Kiba said into his shirt. He inhaled the scent of strawberries and ramen Naruto always gave off. The Kyuubi container broke away from the embrace and gave Kiba a weak smile.

"Hope we can still be friends." Naruto said.

"Of course we can." Kiba replied with a huge smile. He gave Naruto one last kiss and went back to packing. He really was hurt but not as much as he thought he would be.

"Where are you moving to anyway?" Naruto inquired looking at all the boxes.

"I'm moving to Okinawa. I've heard it's beautiful there and the water is always warm. Great spot for surfing." Kiba responded taping the box he was working on.

"Nice, sounds like fun. Don't be a stranger and come and visit once in a while. I'm counting on you." Naruto smiled.

"Got it Naru. Hey once I get settled in I expect a visit from you! Good-bye." Kiba chuckled.

"I'll be there! This is not good-bye dog-breath, it's see you later." Naruto chided. Good-bye is for when you won't see any body any more. See you later is for when you plan to see someone in the near future.

Kiba smiled and said "You're right. See you later."

"That's better. See you later, Kiba." Naruto noggied him and walked out the door. The musical laughter from Kiba filtered out the hallway and warmed Naruto's heart. At least he hadn't hurt Kiba where he wouldn't be able to move on.

'_**That seemed easy.'**_ The red fuzz ball yawned from the inside of his cage.

'_It actually was. The thing about it was that I wasn't as heartbroken as I thought I would be.' _The blonde answered replaying the whole thing in his mind. Sure he had been shocked but he was far from heartbroken.

'_**I told you. So, now what are you going to do?'**_ Kyuubi stretched and strolled to bars of his confinement.

'_I have absolutely no clue. Let's play it by ear this time.' _A fox smile graced the whiskered cheeks.

'_**Alright, where to now?'**_

'_Home, I'm tired. Plus I want to sleep in my new bed.'_

'_**Okay.' **_

**TWO WEEKS LATER…**

"Ah crap, I forgot I had a check up today." Naruto yelled. He ran out the door and to the doctor's office. He was so not looking forward to go to the appointment anyway. For the past two freaking weeks Sasuke had been on his tail. The Uchiha kept sending him things. It was all too creepy. Naruto wasn't used to this kind of thing, especially not from Sasuke. The raven never was really the romantic type to send something random.

In the lobby, Sasuke was standing there talking to Shizune. The annoyance was clear in his voice. The black haired receptionist tried to keep him as calm as possible but that wasn't working. For the past two weeks Shizune noticed that the young Uchiha was more irritable than usual. She figured it had something to do with the visit that ended badly the other week with Naruto.

"Shizune can you file these for me and push my two thirty to three, since my two o'clock is late." Sasuke said monotone. He handed her the files and waited leaning on the desk. Shizune saw the tiredness and irritation etched into his face. And tried to do her best to please him.

"Sure thing." The short haired female said and went to do what she was told. A blonde blur ran through the doors out of breath. It nearly ran into Shizune if she hadn't jumped out of the way. He fell and skidded to a screeching halt at Sasuke's feet. Naruto looked up from the tapping foot to the irritable Uchiha standing in front of him.

"You're 20 minutes late." Sasuke grumbled checking his watch.

"I know that. I got caught up in something. I thought you were just a temp. Why are you here and where is Tsunade?" Naruto said getting up. He clearly wasn't in the mood for the bastard's temper today. So he did the best thing that he could think of and that was snap back.

"I decided to stay. Tsunade's here, she's with another patient. Oh and by the way you're my patient now." Sasuke said nonchalantly.

"WHAT?! YOU'VE GOT TO BE KIDDING! NO I AIN'T DOING IT!" Naruto yelled.

"NARUTO, SHUT UP! You're now Sasuke's patient get over it and get your ass in that damn room or I'll lock in the room until you get that damn check up!" Tsunade threatened from her office door. Her patient cringing in the corner of her office at her loud outburst.

"Buuuuuuuut Tsunade-baa-chan…" Naruto whined stomping his foot childishly.

"Shut up and get in there." Tsunade demanded and slammed her door shut.

"Old hag." Naruto huffed and reluctantly dragged his feet into Sasuke's office. He sat down in the chair on the other side of the office.

"Has the problem still occurred?" Sasuke asked getting down to business.

"How should I know? I haven't done anything for two weeks." Naruto said bitterly. His answer was clipped and left no hint to anything else.

"Okay. The next time you do, do something and do cum, then you don't have to come back, but if you don't do anything within a week, then come to me again." Sasuke said tonelessly. Relief scratched across his pale face. He turned around toward his desk and began writing something on Naruto's clipboard.

"Is that all?" Naruto snapped.

"Yes, you can go." Sasuke replied coldly not even turning back to the blonde. Naruto felt a little taken aback that Sasuke hadn't even turned back to look at him, but pushed that feeling to the side.

"Good, at least this time I didn't have to get undressed." Naruto snipped and walked out the door.

'_**Are you feeling okay, kit?' **_Kyuubi asked feeling the animosity rolling off of Naruto in droves.

'_I'm fine, never better. Why do you ask?' _The blonde said rather quickly.

'_**Because you seem pissed off. Are you sure you're ok?'**_

'_I can't believe she made him my doctor. The old fucking hag! I'm never going to forgive her for doing this shit! I can't stand the bastard and now I have to tell him what's wrong with me.'_

'_**Calm down. Breathe, take three deep breathes and think about something else. Like something soft and cuddly or even maiming something. Whatever floats your boat.'**_

'_Screw calming down, I can't. I need to take a walk. Now maiming something sounds like a very good idea, though.' _

'_**Okay. Kit look, everything is going to work out. It might not work out the way you want it to, but it will work out.' **_

'_Everything was going fine until he got back. Now Sasuke's screwing up everything.'_

'_**KIT SHUT UP AND FUCK HIM ALREADY! You act like you don't want to but it's obvious you do.'**_ Kyuubi shouted tired of this little charade that his blonde charge was putting up. He draped a paw over his nose.

'_WHAT?! No, it's not going to happen. I refuse. How could you say something like that?! That's just incriminating and degrading and…wrong!' _

'_**Suit yourself kit.'**_

"Hey that's the bartender that rejected me." A gruff voice yelled at him breaking Naruto from his inner turmoil and from chewing Kyuubi's ass out even more.

'_Great it's the idiot from two weeks ago and he bought friends.'_ The blonde pinched the bridge of his nose."I rejected your ugly ass for a damn reason. Leave me alone, I don't feel like fighting or dealing with you now." Naruto said and turned his back waving the man off.

"We're not here to fight; we're here for that pretty little ass of yours. We wouldn't want to go messing up a perfect body like yours." The guy said running a hand down Naruto's cheek. The blonde shivered in repulsion. He so wanted to gag right now.

"Hands off you slimy old fool." Naruto bit out. He slapped the guy's hand away and began walking. Drunken old men that have nothing better to do than hit on boys half their age. Bunch of pedophiles.

"Hey no one turns their back on me without my permission." The guy growled. "Or they get it in the back." He said grabbing Naruto's waist from behind and pressing up against him hard. The Kyuubi-vessel could feel the guy's cock against his ass. A scowl marred the normally happy and cheerful face. Kyuubi's fur bristled and he growled.

"I don't take lightly to guys I don't know grabbing me from behind and trying to fuck me." Naruto said slowly and with a hint of warning. He elbowed the guy swiftly in the ribs and was free from his grasp. Naruto briskly began to walk away again.

"You're gonna pay for that you damn brat. GET HIM!" The guy rasped out.

'_Bad idea.'_ The blue-eyed kitsune mentally cursed.

'_**Very bad idea, you might want to start running now.' **_

'_No shit, ya think.' _Naruto began to sprint as fast as he could away from the angry group. The blonde ran a good couple of miles before he began to lose stamina and the mob began to close in on him. What were these idiots? Track stars?! The blonde bit the inside of his cheek trying to figure out what to do next.

"SHIT! Come on legs don't fail me now." Naruto said pushing himself to the limit.

"Gotcha." A man said from in front of him. The other guy's arms spread wide trying to catch Naruto right in them.

"Don't think so." Said blonde laughed and turned quickly nearly breaking his ankle. Most likely twisting it. Naruto winced slightly but ignored the little twinge of pain.

"Oh no you don't." Another man said. This time Naruto fell to his knees, scrambling to get up before the drunkards closed in on him. Shit, he was surrounded and no plan or help seemed to be coming any time soon.

"Give up kid we've got you completely surrounded." The guy that was hitting on him in the bar said.

"Shit." Naruto mumbled under his breath. _'If there was ever a time I needed you for something it would be now.'_ The blonde growled to the sky.

Just as Naruto thought that he heard a motorcycle burst through the crowd of men. The black and red motorcycle pulled up next to Naruto. He looked up at the dark helmet trying to see a face but to no avail.

"Hurry up and get on." The distorted voice commanded. The blonde had no objections there. It was either be raped and possibly killed by a bunch of drunken businessmen or jump on a complete stranger's bike that wants to save your life? Hmm, the choice was real hard.

"No you don't, he's ours." A guy said trying to grab his prey's arm. Naruto quickly jumped onto the bike and grabbed the motorcyclist's waist. He buried his head into the strong back and just waited to get out of there. The motorcyclist made three doughnuts. He kicked up dirt and gravel from the street causing the mob to cover their faces and cough. He sped off down the street and too safety. The next thing Naruto knew, they were at a cliff resting for a bit. He had been too enraptured with the man's scent to notice anything else. The smell of vanilla mixed with pine reminded Naruto of Sasuke.

* * *

"How did you know I needed help, Sasuke?" The blonde asked still breathing deeply.

"I was just getting off of work and saw you running down the street. So I thought you needed help and came." Sasuke said taking off his helmet. He shook his head to get his spikes back to normal. His bangs fell back down to frame his face.

"You sure you weren't stalking me?" Naruto inquired. The Uchiha heir could hear the faint smile in the dobe's voice and that made him want to smile.

"What you want me to stalk you?" Sasuke retorted. Naruto narrowed his eyes at the raven's back, hoping to burn a hole right through it. But alas…it didn't work.

"Hey dobe, you comfortable?" Sasuke said breaking Naruto out of his deadly musings.

"What are you talking about?" The dobe in question snapped back.

"You still have your arms around my waist idiot." The raven sighed. He was comfortable with Naruto there but he wasn't going to be responsible for his actions if the blonde stayed there. Naruto blushed and quickly took his arms from around Sasuke and got off the bike. Damn it and he was content too. The bastard just had to ruin it.

"You know how much I hate riding that thing." Naruto grumbled sitting on a rock not too far from Sasuke.

"Since when? When we were together you used to love riding it." The teme stated.

"I haven't been on a bike since you left." Naruto murmured quietly. That had been harder to say then he thought. An elegant black eyebrow rose at him in confusion and smirked.

"What other changes have you made ever since I left?" The raven asked, wanting to know as mush as he could since he left.

"Nothing and I didn't change because of you, teme." Naruto bit out. The pout on his face told Sasuke that he was lying to him. A small chuckle left the raven's throat. The blonde glared at his ex briefly before snapping his head to the right. Naruto could still see Sasuke out the corner of his eye.

"Right…" Sasuke moved to the back of his bike and put his left leg up so that it was resting on the seat where he was a moment ago. The light radiating from the sunset outlined the lithe frame and made him look like a fallen angle from heaven. The orange and pinkish glow illuminated the pale skin, making it stand out even more.

'_Damn he looks hot like that.'_

'_**Un-hum and you said you were over him.'**_

'_Correction, I said I wasn't going to go back to him just yet. I told you before I still had feelings for him. Even though receiving all that stuff he sent was a bitch!'_

'_**Okay, kit just to let you know you're drooling.'**_ Kyuubi smirked. Naruto shook his head at the fox. He believed he would've felt it if he were really drooling.

"Hn, Naruto what's the matter?" Sasuke asked looking at his former lover. He noticed the thin sparkling trail of saliva coming from the corner of the blonde's mouth.

"N-nothing, why?" Naruto asked snapping back to reality. He shook his head, not knowing exactly when he turned it back to look at Sasuke.

"You're drooling. What were you thinking?" The Uchiha heir wondered.

"I wasn't thinking of anything. _Damn Kyu was right._" Naruto replied wiping the drool from the corner of his mouth with the back of his hand.

'_**I told you so.'**_

'_Shut up!'_

"Whatever." Sasuke answered in a bored tone. He ran a hand through his unruly spikes and looked out at the sky. Naruto walked over to Sasuke's bike and pushed his leg off.

"What was that for? I was comfortable." Sasuke asked hiding his annoyance as best he could. Ebony eyes blinked at the blonde. Naruto just stared back unfazed by the Uchiha.

"I wanted to sit down. I really don't care if you were comfortable or not." Naruto snorted. He swung on leg over the bike and was facing Sasuke. It was quiet for several minutes while bright, unblinking blue eyes stared into onyx eyes.

"Sasuke, why did you leave?" Naruto finally whispered breaking the silence. The blonde's gaze wavered for just a moment, but kept looking straight as the other male. The questioned stunned Sasuke at the suddenness of it but the raven was expecting the question to come sooner or later.

"I left to kill the son of a bitch that really killed my parents and get Itachi off the hook. I didn't think it would've taken 4 years to do it though. I also didn't think it would have hurt you this much." Sasuke replied, looking dead at Naruto to say silently that he wouldn't lie, not after all the shit that happened.

'_**Liar.'**_ Naruto rolled his eyes at Kyuubi's growled out comment.

"Well it did. It hurt for a long time and it _still_ does teme. You couldn't have told someone you were leaving?" Naruto stated sadly. Sasuke could hear the pain and loneliness in the blonde's voice. His heart clenched. All he wanted to do now was take Naruto in his arms and never let him go.

"I did tell. I told Itachi and also told him not to tell anyone, especially you. I didn't want you to come after me and get hurt." Sasuke whispered cupping the blonde's face and ran a thumb over the three whisker-like scars on his cheek. Naruto leaned into Sasuke's hand and placed his hand over top of the raven's. He seemed to purr in contentment at the familiar and calming touch.

"So you left to save your brother's ass _again_. You know that's what I always loved about you; you would always help a friend and family member in need. But would never admit it to anyone, you stubborn ass bastard." Naruto smiled. His eyes closed for a second, just relishing in the feeling.

"Whatever you say." Sasuke snorted. He wasn't the one to usually be nice but if you mess with one of his most precious people then he was a force to be reckoned with.

"You just had to prove my point." The Kyuubi-vessel chuckled.

"No, I just like to piss you…" Sasuke was cut off by Naruto's lips. Sasuke was too shocked to do anything for a moment. When his brain finally registered that Naruto was kissing him, he kissed the blonde back. Naruto smirked against Sasuke's lips and pulled away.

"You tend to talk too much, teme." Naruto said breathlessly with half lidded eyes.

"No you just get me to talk too much." Sasuke said with closed eyes. Naruto leaned in to close the gap between him and Sasuke and kissed him again. This time the kiss was more passionate. The kiss said everything that they couldn't say to each other.

Naruto nipped Sasuke's bottom lip silently asking for entrance. The raven simply complied to Naruto's wish. He opened his mouth and Naruto's questing tongues delved into Sasuke's hot cavern. The taste was so familiar that Naruto moaned in pleasure. The bastard had always tasted good. So freaking good that it was intoxicating. The blonde's tongue crashed into Sasuke's waking it out of its shock induced slumber. Their tongues danced and fought for dominance over the other. They both broke away gasping for air.

"You've become…bossy." Sasuke said just above a whisper.

"Yeah I have, but there are other things you don't know about, teme." Naruto smirked deviously.

"What else has changed?" The Uchiha heir asked clicking his tongue in thought as he eyed the blonde hungrily.

"You'll find out." Naruto said. The smaller male swung his leg over the bike but was prevented from going further by Sasuke. Somehow he got off the bike before Naruto and was now standing in front of him. This was all in one swift silent movement. What was he a vampire? Ninja? Or both?!

"Where do you think you're going?" A small perverted smile played on Sasuke's lips. A shiver of excitement ran down the blonde's spine straight to his groin. He knew that look anywhere and he didn't know if he should be turned on or frightened.

"No where in particular. What are you doing there?" There was a playful tone in Naruto's voice that made Sasuke want to jump him right there. Guess he was more turned on then frightened. Ahh, the libido always wins.

"Maybe I wasn't done with you yet." Sasuke responded. His voice had dropped an octave. Another shiver raced through Naruto and he couldn't hold in the moan any longer. Sasuke smiled while he bent down and kissed Naruto.

Sasuke broke away from his lips and kissed down his jaw to his neck. His hands had unzipped his vest and were now playing with Naruto's semi-hard buds. The Kyuubi-vessel moaned and Sasuke took one of the nipples into his mouth. He nipped and licked at Naruto's nipple giving the other on the same amount of attention with his thumb and forefinger. Sasuke left the one he was currently working on and trailed kisses over to the other one giving it the same amount of attention as before. Naruto arched into the Uchiha's mouth, writhing in agonizing pleasure.

Sasuke's warm mouth left Naruto's nipples and licked his way down to the waistband of the tight pants. He unzipped them releasing Naruto's erection. A pale hand grasped the leaking organ. His pumps started out smooth and slow. Teasingly. Naruto's hips had a mind of their own as they raised to gain more friction. But what little common sense he had left came to the fore front.

"Uhn…Sas-Sasuke n-not he-here." Naruto panted. But hi traitorous pelvis had other plans. His hips rose again meeting that damned hand with every pull.

"Why not?" Sasuke said standing up but never stopped the teasing pumps.

"O-one i-it's n-not fair t-that you get to h-have all the f-fun and t-two we're o-out in the open, _anyone_ can see us." Naruto said trying to regain composure. Easier said then done!

"So let them see. It's not like they haven't seen us before. It would appease their yaoi crazed minds" Sasuke smirked. Another pale hand snaked down to fondle the blonde's balls. Said fox gasped and moaned in surprise arching as much as he could.

"Fine, teme. Let's play it your way." Naruto breathed out heavily. Even with sweat rolling done his temples and his orgasm close Naruto still had that playful seductive tone. He grabbed Sasuke's erection and began to pump him through his pants. The raven's movements faltered as he bit the inside of his cheek to keep from groaning aloud.

"A-alright let's go." Sasuke moaned. The blonde squeezed his lover's cock once more before letting go. The raven released a sigh of relief as he backed away from Naruto.

"Thought you'd see it my way." Naruto smirked. The Kyuubi-vessel zipped up his pants and vest and got on Sasuke's bike. Sasuke straightened out and got on his bike in front of Naruto. As soon as Sasuke felt Naruto's arms securely around his waist he revved his bike and headed for his apartment.

Half way to Sasuke's apartment, Naruto thought it would be funny, and arousing at the same time, to try something. He slipped his hand beneath Sasuke's waistband and rubbed the head of his cock gathering the little pearls of pre-cum. The Uchiha heir jerked harshly to the side and nearly crashed into the car besides them. The driver next to him honked, gave him the finger, and sped off to avoid another almost accident. Sasuke stopped on a grassy part of the highway and turned the bike off

"ARE YOU TRYING TO KILL US?!" The raven yelled turning to look at his smiling dobe.

"No, I just thought you needed to loosen up a bit more." Naruto chuckled running his hands down Sasuke's crotch again. The older male's jaw tightened. He removed the tanned hands before they could get into anymore trouble.

"What I think is that you are getting way too horny and need to get home quickly. Or else everyone on this highway is going to get one hell of a show. And that just may cause some unnecessary accidents." Sasuke bit out.

"Mmm…yeah that too." Naruto giggled. He pulled him into a bruising kiss that seemed like it lasted forever. "So how about we give them a show?" Was the whispered question against pale lips. A groan escaped from the elder's throat as he kissed the blonde deeply.

"Naruto, let's get home before we do anything." Sasuke said muffled. Naruto pulled away from Sasuke begrudgingly and let him get on with driving to his apartment so they could continue. A low growl was emitted as Sasuke turned back around and headed off. Damnit, he wanted to give into Naruto sooooo badly it hurt. Literally.

'_To think we were not even talking to each other a few hours ago. Now we're going to his apartment to make sweet love to each other. Ugh…it's kinda creepy. It feels like we're going back to the way things used to be!'_

'_**I see you're happy now, though. Also horny as hell.'**_

'_Ya think, Kyu. But it's all because of him. Could you not take over this time and try to fuck him silly?'_

'_**Yeah, sure Kit. Whatever you say. Have fun.'**_ Somewhere in the back if Kyuubi's mind, the part that Naruto couldn't hear, he was mumbling to himself that he couldn't promise anything.

'_Perverted fox.'_ The blonde shook his head. Maybe that is where most of his inner pervert came from. Cause it surely wasn't because of Kakashi or Jiriya.

By the time Naruto was done talking to Kyuubi, Sasuke had pulled up to the apartment complex in which he lived in.

* * *

"Dobe, let's get a move on." Sasuke grumbled.

"Coming…" Naruto said and ran over to Sasuke.

"Not yet, blondie. But soon…very soon." The raven waggled his eyebrows suggestively. Naruto blushed madly and punched Sasuke in the arm, playfully.

"Hentai." The blonde murmured. The Uchiha could only smirk. He couldn't argue with his lover there.

As soon as they got on to the elevator their lips met in an urgent kiss. Naruto had pinned Sasuke up against the elevator wall. He had unbuttoned his shirt and let his hands roam over the pale skin of the Uchiha. Kissing at the pale flesh that he craved. Sasuke slipped hands down Naruto's back to grab his ass and lift him off the floor. Naruto instinctively wrapped his legs around the Uchiha's narrow waist. Unconsciously, the Kyuubi-vessel began to grind down on the throbbing erection. Sasuke moaned into the kiss. He deepened the kiss and encased his tongue in his wet cavern. The Uchiha sucked eagerly on the dobe's tongue.

The door to the elevator opened on Sasuke's floor and they both staggered out. Lucky for him and Naruto his apartment wasn't that far from the elevator. Those two are like rabbits going at it. Sasuke fumbled through his pocket looking for his keys. He found them and clumsily opened the door to his apartment, never once breaking away from Naruto. He kicked the door open and kicked it closed after he walked in. He broke away from Naruto for a second gasping for air. Lust glazed blue eyes making them a darker, deeper blue.

Naruto was once attached to his lips once again after he regained most of his breath. Soon Sasuke's button down shirt was practically ripped off of him and thrown somewhere in the living room. Sasuke did the same to Naruto's red vest, happy that there was nothing underneath it. The older male tripped his way to his couch and laid Naruto down on the soft cushions.

Sasuke began to grind his erection with Naruto's. Moving his hips fervently making the smaller body thrash beneath him. Naruto moaned and arched his back to meet Sasuke's hips. They both wanted the barrier of pants and boxers gone. Sasuke quickly discarded Naruto of his pants. He broke away from Naruto to finish what he started on the cliff. Pale pink lips kissed down the sun kissed skin.

He flicked a dusty bud with his tongue. This earned him a mewl from the blonde. Sasuke decided he liked that sound and wanted to hear more of it. He pinched and twisted the other nipple with his other hand. That skillful mouth sucked on his right nub, bringing it to full attention. Sasuke thumbed the head of Naruto's cock, earning a pleading moan from the blonde.

"Sasuke…quit…teasing." Naruto said breathlessly. Sasuke looked at him and smirked. He put the head of Naruto's shaft in his mouth and licked the slit.

"Is this what you want?" The raven gave another teasing swipe.

"Oh god…mmm…S'uke please…please take me in your mouth." Naruto pleaded. He didn't' feel like playing cat and mouse. The blonde thrusted his hips up. Sasuke pushed the tanned hips down and deep throated the throbbing organ unexpectedly.

"Yes! YES!" Naruto panted. He tangled one of his hands into midnight locks guiding the raven. He licked the at the sensitive purple vein. Naruto panted harshly and tried thrusting upward again. But with no luck due to that cursed hand.

Sasuke brought his other hand to Naruto's bruised lips. He lightly pushed three fingers into the panting mouth. Naruto's tongue absently licked at the invading digits.

"Suck" Sasuke commanded around the tanned cock. Getting rid of some of the haze, Naruto eagerly took a hold of the pale wrist. He sucked energetically on the long probing appendages. His wicked tongue snaked around and between the three coating them completely.

Sasuke began to work his mouth around Naruto's length. His free hand had been rolling and massaging Naruto's sack. Naruto moan against Sasuke's fingers. The Uchiha groaned, he couldn't hold on any longer even if he tried.

"Hurry up!" Naruto's was filled with unrestrained lust and passion.

Sasuke took his fingers from the blonde's mouth and place them at his puckered entrance. He slowly pushed one finger into Naruto; Naruto tried arching his back to meet Sasuke but was forced down by Sasuke's hand. A small whine escaped from the blonde but was immediately hushed when said finger thrusted inside of him deeply. Naruto whimpered. The young Uchiha began to pump the finger in and out of the smaller male, in time with his blow job. Sasuke added a second finger and began to work them in a scissoring motion.

'_Damn he's so fucking tight. When was the last time he was on the bottom?' _Sasuke thought. But it couldn't be any better. The perverted raven thought about the tight virgin like hole sucking him in, squeezing tightly around his member. Sasuke hummed in appreciation against the base of Naruto's cock and felt him shiver. He had added a third finger, when he heard Naruto moan loudly.

"There, teme. Hit…that…spot…again." Naruto groaned. Sasuke aimed at Naruto's prostate and hit over repeatedly.

A piercing scream came from Naruto as he came hard in Sasuke's mouth. Sasuke, who nearly choked, forceful swallowed Naruto's seed…well some of it at least. Some of the white substance dribbled down the pale chin and onto the couch. Naruto sat there panting, coming back down from an orgasmic high. He felt Sasuke crawl back you to him and kissed him hard. Naruto could taste his essence in Sasuke's mouth. He broke away and licked off the cum that was still on the raven's chin. He kissed him again. Naruto rubbed his semi-hard member against the jean clad one. The blonde whined.

"No fair teme, you still have clothes on." Naruto mumbled against Sasuke's lips.

"I know." He murmured back. Naruto took off the raven's pants and wrapped his legs around him. He ground furiously with the erection he needed so badly in him.

"Bedroom now" Naruto whispered in his ear. Sasuke picked the blonde up and carried him to the bed. He gently laid him down. Naruto wound his arms around Sasuke's neck pulling him closer.

"I need you inside of me, teme!" The blonde whispered huskily.

"Soon, baby soon." Sasuke replied. He nipped at the healthy pink bottom lip. Naruto gasped and Sasuke plunged his tongue into that sweet addicting cavern.

"Please S'uke." Naruto pleading was the last straw. The raven groaned and pulled away from the little kitsune. Naruto whimpered in protest but he felt himself being hoisted into Sasuke's lap.

He pulled Naruto's hips onto his own lap and positioned himself over Naruto's puckered entrance. Sasuke pushed the head of his cock into the quivering hole. The Kyuubi-vessel tightened his legs around Sasuke's waist forcing the raven to fully sheath himself into the blonde. Naruto racked the bed with his nails at the sudden and long forgotten intrusion.

Sasuke growled instinctively. He didn't want the idiot to hurt himself. But yet he had to go and force himself on the raven's rock hard cock.

"You dumbass, I was going slow so I didn't hurt you." Sasuke growled

"Well you going slow is hurting me." Naruto whimpered back. Sasuke looked at him apologetically.

"I'm sorry. I'll move when you want." Sasuke said in his ear.

"It's all right, you can go." Naruto whispered back. Sasuke began to move slowly in and out of Naruto. Naruto gave him a warning glare if he didn't speed up; Sasuke took the hint and began to pound into him rapidly. Naruto lifted himself to meet Sasuke in a heated kiss. Sasuke kept pounding into him hitting his prostate over and over. Naruto moaned in ecstasy. Sasuke felt himself cumming but he didn't want to cum before  
Naruto. He grabbed hold of Naruto's throbbing erection and began to pimp it in time with his thrusts. Naruto couldn't hold out any longer and came on their stomachs. Milliseconds later Sasuke came. He collapsed on top of Naruto and kissed him with all the might he had left.

"Do you realize how long it's been since we did that?" Sasuke panted.

"Yeah 4 long fucking years." Naruto replied. "You leave and not say anything again I'll rip off your fucking balls, teme." The blonde finished with a growl.

"I get it, I'm sorry. I wouldn't dream of hurting you like that ever again." The Uchiha whispered. He pecked his lover on the temple. Naruto gave Sasuke a smile that he'd only seen. Sasuke smiled back and rolled off Naruto. The dobe winced as Sasuke's limp member slid out of him. Damn he hadn't bottomed since Neji and that was a while ago when Sasuke first left. Now his ass was going to hurt like hell.

"Why'd ya do that I was warm, teme?" Naruto whined. He tried to wrap his arms around Sasuke but the raven moved out of the way.

"I was getting a towel." Sasuke chuckled and walked into the bathroom.

"Fine" A very cute pout crossed the tanned face. The older male come out and tossed Naruto the damp towel. He laid down next to his idiot. Naruto cleaned himself off and rested his head on Sasuke's pale chest. Just listening to the raven's heartbeat lulled the blonde closer to la-la land.

"Hey, dobe I guess we fixed your problem." The Uchiha whispered absently running his hand down the blonde's back.

"That's great." Naruto replied sarcastically with sleep over taking him. He snuggled closer to the warmth.

"Naruto, don't you have to go to work?" The male in question wanted to roll his eyes, but couldn't he was too tired. Did Sasuke not know when to shut up with unnecessary questions?

"Not until later, now shut up and go to sleep." Naruto snored. He wrapped his arms around Sasuke. The raven smirked and they both fell into a peaceful sleep.

**THREE YEARS LATER…**

"Hey, Naruto come here." Sasuke mumbled from his office. The blonde whipped his head around to look at Sasuke's office door. What could the bastard want? They just had their _afternoon session_ and that made him late for work.

"What is it, teme? I gotta go soon or I'll be late." Naruto replied, in an almost whine.

"I know, just get your ass in here. It's something important." Sasuke commanded. A tick in his eye began to form. Naruto walked into Sasuke's now orange office, compliments of the dobe, and sat down in Sasuke's lap. The raven grunted.

"No stand up." Sasuke took a deep breath to calm his nerves. Naruto totally oblivious to the obvious signs Sasuke was sending huffed and got off of his teme's lap. Sasuke took another deep breath and stared into Naruto's bright blue eyes. Those eyes could put the ocean to shame. So deep, vast, and mysterious, yet filled with unrelenting emotion.

"Naruto you know I love you right?" Sasuke began. His pale hands trembled. He really couldn't believe he was getting so nervous.

"Yeah, of course I do. Where is this heading, teme?" Naruto said a bit annoyed. He saw the slight fear twinkle in the endless onyx eyes. Tanned warm hands cupped Sasuke's cheeks. "Sasu, are you ok?" Concern filled Naruto's voice. The raven shook his head wanting to erase that sound from Naruto.

"Yes, Naru I'm fine." He placed a light kiss on the healthy pink lips and pulled away. Sasuke stood up to his full height brining Naruto with him. One hand was clasped in his, while Naruto's other stayed on Sasuke's chest over his heart. Just the heat of Naruto's hand calmed all the nerves.

"Sasuke, what is it then?" The Kyuubi-vessel's voice broke through the fuzzy haze in Sasuke's mind. And suddenly those damned nerves were back.

"Will…you…" Sasuke stammered. He bit his lip in concentration. Naruto couldn't help but watch the flicker of movement that involved Sasuke's lips. Unconsciously he licked his lips.

"For crying out loud, ask him the damn question already, Uchiha! It's not like he's gonna say no! Just look at him now!" Tsunade yelled from her office across the hall. Sasuke left eyebrow began to twitch in annoyance and he gave a frustrated sigh.

Blue eyes looked back into the black depths that now held irritation instead of fear. The words Tsunade had so kindly yelled across the hall began to click. Naruto, just now getting the whole situation, held his mouth open looking at Sasuke shocked. The raven had to chuckle. The dobe looked like a deer caught in the headlights.

"Are you trying to ask me to marry you?" Naruto inquired disbelievingly. The twitch in the dark eyebrow seemed to stop at Naruto's small voice.

"Yes, Naruto. But let's do this the right way." Sasuke responded. Tears shimmered in baby blue eyes as they followed the taller male's movement. Sasuke bent down on one knee in front of the blonde. Both of them took a deep breath. "Uzumaki Naruto, would you marry me?" Sasuke asked, taking a light gray box from his pocket. He opened it to reveal a plain golden band. Fresh tears streaked down Naruto's whiskered cheeks.

"Yes, Uchiha Sasuke I would love to marry you!" Naruto smiled broadly. He wiped the tears away from his eyes as Sasuke slipped the ring on his finger. When that was said and done the raven stood up and got an arm full of Naruto. The blonde kissed him hard. Sasuke was only too eager to respond.

"Love you dobe." Sasuke said.

"Love you too, teme." Naruto replied.

'_**It's about damn time you two got fucking married.'**_ Kyuubi gave a laughing howl.

"Shut up!" Naruto yelled aloud.

"What?" Sasuke looked at him confused. The blonde buried his head into Sasuke's chest trying to hide the blush.

"Talking to Kyuubi. He sends his best wishes." Naruto stated sheepishly.

"Okay, tell him thanks." Sasuke said not believing one word Naruto said. The raven leaned down to kiss him again. Something in the back of Naruto's mind pushed its way to the forefront. So instead of Sasuke kissing him the raven found his lips against two fingers.

"Hey, teme…what did you think I had when I first came to see you?" The blonde asked. Sasuke's brows furrowed in confusion. He had to rack his brain to think of three years ago. A laugh resounded from the taller male and it was Naruto's turn to stare in confusion.

"You don't want to know." The Uchiha heir laughed again.

"Yes I do!" Naruto demanded pouted a little.

"Erectile dysfunction." Sasuke simply said. He let go of Naruto and went back to work. Blue eyes widened in horror as he stared at the white lab coat's back.

They got married two months later and lived happily ever after. Naruto still never got over the shock of Sasuke's answer.

* * *

Sooooo sweet… personally I hate mushy and sappy endings but I couldn't end this on a sour note. Oh wait that's in movies…guess stories don't count. What a cliché ending, ne? XP Hope you liked this very long one-shot, please review.

**1:** Oh my fucking god. The nerve of this jackass. Someone shoot me now please! : In Spanish.

**2:** I swear I'm going to kill his ass! : Yet again Spanish

* * *

Okay still think it's a piece of crap but a little better. It could've been worse…like before it was edited! Lol!! Yea…as you can probably tell I didn't feel like doing the lemon over again. Maybe soon I'll go back and redo it. I hope you guys enjoyed it.


End file.
